


Dancing with a Shovel

by Sarebear150



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, IT Geek, One Shot, Prompt Fic, little henry, maybe more? - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebear150/pseuds/Sarebear150
Summary: Henry Swan completes a homework assignment that leaves his teacher, Ms. Regina Mills baffled and intrigued. Now, it's his Mother's, Emma, turn to explain. Can she explain the misunderstanding AND win Regina over?





	Dancing with a Shovel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a requested prompt in the SwanQueen fanfiction FB group. I decided to tackle it as I needed to take a break from the other story I was working on. It's my first one-shot, and my first SQ story, so please be kind! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I tried to post the picture that prompted this, but have been unsuccessful - if someone knows how to do that, I'd be forever grateful for your assistance. For now, I'm not going to tell you what the picture is so that you're left with the element of surprise!

        

            Emma Swan may have made many mistakes in her life, but one thing she had for sure gotten right was her son, Henry. Six years ago, barely eighteen and in jail, Emma had found out that her life was going to change forever. For the months prior to Henry’s arrival, Emma was convinced that she couldn’t be a Mother, but refused to place her child inside a system that had failed her multiple times growing up. Released a few weeks prior to Henry’s birth for good behavior, she was invited by her closest and only friend Lily, to come live with her in a small town called Storybrooke. Emma welcomed the idea and the new start that it could provide for her family.

 

            In many ways, Storybrooke had been Emma’s second chance at life. Lily and her Mother, Mal, had been a godsend to Emma; helping to watch after Henry so that so that she could work some hours during the day at the town’s only hardware store and attend classes towards her G.E.D. at night. After finally having a high school education, Emma continued on to Storybrooke Community College, working her ass off to graduate at the top of her class with a degree in Information Technology. Storybrooke being a small town that was more than slightly dated didn’t have much of a demand for computer geeks, but Emma persisted. To Emma’s surprise, she was delighted to finally accept an offer at Storybrooke Elementary, helping to bring the school into the 21st century just in time for Henry to start Kindergarten.

 

            At the beginning of the school year, Emma had finally moved out of Mal’s home and into her own small loft apartment. It wasn’t much, but it worked for she and Henry and they were both happy to have their own space. Emma soon found however that living on her own was a bit more than she had expected, especially with a growing child who ate like a bottomless pit. Although she worked Monday through Friday at the school; she continued working three nights a week at the hardware store and was thankful that Mal or Lily agreed to keep Henry for her those nights. They claimed that they were doing it as a favor to Emma, but she had a sneaky suspicion that really they just missed her and Henry being out of the house, and didn’t argue.

 

            Working two jobs had its benefits, such as; the extra paychecks that allowed her to buy Henry the newest comic or video game, but it also had it downfalls. Emma hated that she missed time with Henry on the weeknights, but always tried to make it up to him on the weekends or whenever she could. She also hated that because of her jobs, Emma had missed things for Henry at school, such as parent-teacher conferences. And that was why, although they were four months into the school year and Emma worked in the same building, she had never met the elusive Ms. Mills that Henry raved about.

 

            With Christmas break fast approaching; Emma was under an enormous amount of stress, trying to prepare the schools electronic systems to be up to date for the state’s inspection at the start of the New Year. She hadn’t even realized that it was Friday, at 4 o’clock and she had yet to walk down to the Kindergarten wing and pick up her own son. Busy typing away at her computer, she jumped and let out a squeal when there was a startling knock on the door to her office.

 

            “ _Shit!”_ Emma whispered to herself, turning in her chair to face the door. “Come on in, it’s open!”

 

            The door opened slowly to reveal perhaps the most devastatingly beautiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes upon. The woman had coffee-colored hair cut a few inches above her shoulders, perfectly styled to frame her face; and what a beautiful face it was. Chocolate covered eyes hidden behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses, impeccable make-up, and the most inviting lips painted in a perfect shade of red, high-lighting a delicate scar just above the women’s lip on the right. Emma quickly looked the woman over and almost drooled at the site of her incredible body and outfit. A perfectly fitted black pencil skirt paired with a plum colored silk blouse, two buttons at the top undone and the third barely holding on for life, which looked to have cost more than what Emma made in a month. She was also wearing the most incredible pair of fuck-me heels that she had ever laid eyes on.

 

            “Ms. Swan?” The unidentified woman asked a slight hint of amusement to her tone.

 

            Emma, trying to hide her blush at undoubtedly being caught staring at the woman cleared her throat and sat a little straighter in her chair. She smiled shyly, trying her best to hold eye contact with the mystery woman, who despite Emma’s resistance seemed to being staring straight into her soul.

 

            “Uh, that’s me. But you can call me Emma. And you are?”

 

            “I’m Regina Mills, Henry’s teacher.” She responded, raising an eyebrow in disbelief at the woman before her.

 

            “Oh, right!” Emma exclaimed, standing from her chair to take a few steps towards the woman, holding out her hand in greeting. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I can’t believe it’s almost December and I haven’t met you yet; especially when we work in the same building. What brings you here today? OH MY GOSH! Is Henry OK?”

           

            Regina had politely taken Emma’s hand, shaking it firmly. Hearing the panic in the woman’s voice, it was obvious to Regina that the woman clearly had lost sense of the time.

           

            “Ms. Swan,” Regina started.

 

            “Emma.”

 

            Regina cleared her throat, “Yes, Em-ma. Henry is perfectly fine, however; he was slightly concerned as it is quarter after four and you hadn’t arrived to pick him up. I was just about to call you when he informed me that you work in the building, so I figured I’d walk him to you. He’s using the restroom next door as we speak.”

 

            “Fuck!” Emma exclaimed, slapping herself on the head. “I’m so sorry! There is so much to do before the inspection in January and I was so busy and lost track of time. Shit! I hope you can forgive me, you probably think I’m the worst parent in the world. And it’s a Friday, you probably have plans or something..”

 

            “Ms. Sw-Emma, it’s perfectly alright. I don’t mind keeping an eye after Henry; he’s one of my favorite students. However, I was concerned that you hadn’t arrived.”

 

            Just then, Henry appeared at the door, smiling widely at his Mother.

 

            “Hey Ma, this is Ms. Mills.” Henry introduced her proudly, not knowing that Emma was now well aware of who she is. Taking a few steps forward, he tried to whisper, but failed. “I told you she was really pretty! And she’s not married, but she won’t tell us if she has a boyfriend or not.”

 

            “Ooookay, Henry.” Emma blushed again, embarrassed by Henry’s failed attempt to whisper. “Why don’t you grab a seat in the chair there and give me a few minutes to shut everything down and then we’ll get out of here.”

 

            “Alright Ma.”

 

            Henry skipped over to the chair, throwing his backpack on the ground before reaching for his comic book and climbing into the chair. He still wasn’t really able to read well on his own, but he enjoyed looking at the pictures nonetheless. Emma was watching him, which allowed Regina to glance over Emma as well, without being caught. The woman was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that Regina had possibly ever seen that accentuated her backside perfectly. She was wearing knee-high leather boots, and without a heel she still was eye level with Regina. The sweater she was wearing, while large in the torso, was hugging the muscles in Emma’s arms perfectly. Her vibrant blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and Regina couldn’t help but notice the beautiful emerald eyes and adorable dimples on her cheeks. She smirked to herself, now understanding Henry’s homework assignment slightly better.

 

            “I’m so sorry about that, too. I need to work a little harder on explaining what a whisper is. Uh, thanks again for bringing him down here. I’m really sorry that I left you with him. I owe you lunch or a coffee or something.” Emma offered, stifling a yawn.

 

            “That’s not necessary, the pleasure was mine. Henry’s a terrific student and a well-behaved boy; I wish I had a classroom full of him.”

 

            Emma smiled proudly, showing off her dimples. “Thanks. I’ve worked really hard to raise him to the best of my ability. I love when I get comments that prove all my hard work is paying off.”

 

            “It most certainly is. Besides, you’re working two jobs and I assume the second is a little more strenuous if you know what I mean.” Regina smirked.

 

            “Uh, it’s not really..”

 

            “Have a good weekend Henry, I’ll see you Monday.” Regina interrupted, turning to leave the room. “It was nice meeting you Ms. Swan, take care.”

 

            Emma stood there slightly confused, watching the brunette saunter down the hallway, swaying her hips a little more than normal, Emma was sure. She walked over to the computer, closing out the program she was working on and shutting it down. She grabbed her coat, throwing it on and grabbed her bag.

 

            “Come on, kid. We’re going to Mal’s for dinner tonight with Lily and Ruby. We’re running late.”

 

            “Coming, Ma.” Henry replied, throwing his comic back in his bag and swinging it onto his shoulder. “Grammy Mal is gonna be so mad if we’re late again.”

 

            “Yeah, I know.” Emma groaned. “Hey kid, how did Regi-Ms. Mills know I have two jobs?”

 

            “Because we had an assignment about what our parents do for a living.” Henry replied simply.

 

            “Alright.” Emma frowned, buckling Henry into the back of the bug, “But, I work at the school on computers.”

 

            “Right. And you work at the hardware store. That was easier for me to draw, so I picked that instead. It’s not that big of a deal, Ma.”

 

            “I suppose you’re right.” Emma sighed, not sure where Regina was coming off with the idea that her job at the hardware store was strenuous. However, if the brunette was impressed with Emma, why should she care?

 

 

            Later that evening, after they had finished dinner Emma was in the living room chatting with Ruby and Mal while Lily challenged Henry to a round on Mario Kart.

 

            “Hey kid, how did Ms. Mills like your assignment about your Mom?” Lily questioned, curious to see if Emma knew anything about it yet.

 

            Henry frowned, focusing on the game. “It was fine. I got an A, but she told me she couldn’t hang it up.”

 

            Emma, overhearing the conversation, turned to Henry. “Kid, where is your book bag? Why wouldn’t she hang it up? What a bit..”

 

            “Emma.” Mal warned, not liking when Lily or Emma used profanity in front of Henry.

 

            “Right, sorry. I just wanna know what was so terrible about my kid’s artwork that she couldn’t hang it in the classroom with the rest of them.” Emma explained.

 

            “You didn’t see it?” Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

            “See what?” Emma asked, now irritated. “Kid, pause the game and get me your assignment. I want to see it.”

 

            Henry sighed, but momentarily paused the game like his Mother has requested before stomping across the living room to his book bag. Opening his book bag, he pulled out his homework folder, sifting through the papers until he found the assignment his Mother was looking for. Dragging his feet across the floor, he presented the paper to Emma.

 

            “There. See? Nothing bad about it.” Henry sassed. “Can I go back to my game now?”

 

            “Not if you don’t lose that attitude real quick.” Emma warned.

 

            “Sorry.” Henry apologized, turning and running back to the bean bag chairs he and Ruby were sitting in.

 

            Emma turned the paper over, examining the assignment listed at the top first. **MY HERO WORKS AT:** That seemed simple enough and Emma couldn’t help but smile that Emma was chosen as Henry’s hero. She brought her eyes down to the picture, simply drawn with stick figures before clasping her hand over her mouth and gasping. There on the paper, Emma was standing in the middle on what looked to be a platform with a pole, surrounded by multiple stick figures, which were holding out money for Emma to take.

 

            “Oh my God.” Emma mumbled through her hand. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She heard Ruby snort next to her and Mal looking rather confused.

 

            “What’s on there, Emma?” Mal asked, holding out her hand to take the paper and exam it herself.

 

            “Oh boy.” Mal responded, eyeing the paper carefully. “Emma, this makes it look like..”

 

            “I know what it makes me look like!” Emma cried. “No wonder his teacher was giving me odd looks today and eyeing me up and down. She thinks I’m a freaking stripper!” Emma whispered. “Henry. What is this supposed to be?”

 

            “It’s from last week. Remember on Tuesday night when there was a really bad snow storm coming and everyone was freaking out and wanted shovels. You said there weren’t anymore, but then you found one..and everyone was trying to buy it from you?”

 

            Emma leaned her head back on the couch, wincing. “Yeah, bud. I do.”

 

            “That’s what I drew.” Henry stated simply.

 

            Emma released a deep breathe, before grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at Lily.

 

            “Ouch! What the hell, Emma?”

           

            “Language!” Mal interjected.

 

            “You knew!! You were babysitting him on Wednesday and you let him draw this and let him take it to school after knowing what it looked like!?” Emma turned to Ruby, throwing a pillow at her next. “And you too!! You were here also! Neither of you are ever allowed to supervise his homework again. From now on, only Mal can!”

 

            “Relax, Em.” Lily paused the game, turning to Henry. “Kid, why don’t you run to the basement and get us a few Root Beers?”

 

            “Yeah!”

 

            Once Henry had exited the room, Lily turned to Emma.

 

            “Listen, I know it looks bad. Ok, maybe it looks really bad. But honestly, Ruby and I were trying to help _you_.” Lily explained, turning to Ruby.

 

            “Yeah, Ems. I’ve known Regina forever. We went to school together, and Granny and Mrs. Mills are friends.” Ruby explained.

 

            “And that helps me how?” Emma asked, irritated and waiting for a better explanation.

 

            “She’s into girls, Emma. Didn’t you notice that a beautiful babe like her doesn’t wear a ring and is still _Ms. Mills_?”

 

            “Alright, so let me get this straight. You willing let my son send a picture to school that depicts his Mother as a stripper, because you know she likes girls and you think that she’ll find me attractive, because of it?”

 

            “Exactly! See, I knew you’d understand!” Lily explained just as Henry re-entered the room with the Root Beers.

 

            Emma sighed, leaning her head on Mal’s shoulder and closing her eyes. She was definitely going to have to explain to Regina on Monday that this was all a big misunderstanding, something she was _not_ looking forward too.

 

 

            Monday rolled around quickly and Emma had spent almost the entire weekend formulating a plan to smooth things, or explain things, to Regina. After badgering Tink, the school’s secretary, she was able to find out when Regina had a plan period. She left her office about fifteen minutes before that time, walking the block to Granny’s diner. She ordered a hot chocolate for herself and a coffee the way Regina liked it – thankfully Granny knew how, because Emma had no idea – and hurried back to the school. The plan was simple, give her the coffee, apologize for the misunderstanding of the photo, and ask her on a date.

 

            Regina was walking up the hallway, having just dropped the students off at Gym class when she saw Emma turn the corner, making her way down the hallway towards her classroom. She was impressed to see that today the blonde was wearing a plaid blouse, with blues and reds, and a black skirt with leggings underneath, completed with her boots from Friday. Her hair was pulled back, just slightly at the top, the rest of it down, with large curls on the ends.

 

            Emma smiled, noticing Regina had seen her and was looking at her. The brunette had changed out her pencil skirt and blouse for a stunning royal blue dress, hugging her in all the right places, and a black fitted blazer. She was wearing a simple gold chain necklace and another pair of fuck-me heels that made Emma’s mouth dry. She reached the classroom, where Regina had just unlocked the door and opened it.

 

            “Ms. Swan, what a pleasant surprise.” Regina smiled, her voice sounding like velvet and warmth to Emma.

 

            “Ms. Mills.” Emma returned, knowing during school hours it was best to use formalities. “I, uh..I brought you a coffee from Granny’s, just the way you like it.” Emma offered, holding out the coffee cup to Regina.

 

            Regina accepted the coffee gratefully, “Thank you. I told you that it wasn’t necessary.”

 

            “Oh, but it is.” Emma took a deep breath, her eyebrows rising together. “May I come in? I know it’s your plan period, so I won’t keep you long..but I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

 

            “Of course, come on in.”

 

            Regina held out a hand, allowing Emma to enter the room first. She mainly had done it because she wanted to get a better look at the blonde’s backside, but was quickly disappointed when she realized the skirt didn’t show it off as well as the tight jeans from Friday. Regina closed the door behind her, following Emma over to her desk, taking a seat at her chair.

 

            “So, what can I do for you, Emma?” Regina asked, crossing her legs and causing her dress to rise up slightly.

 

            Emma felt her mouth go dry and almost dropped her hot chocolate. Blinking rapidly a few times and taking a breath, she tried to focus on why she had come to Regina’s classroom.

           

            “Right. Again, I won’t take much time away from you. I know that plan periods are important.”

 

            “No need to worry, I complete my lesson plans two weeks in advance, at home. It allows me to have some free time during the school day.”

 

            “Of course. Well, I wanted to apologize for Henry’s homework assignment last week. The one about his hero and where they work.”

 

            “Emma, there is no need to neither apologize nor be ashamed of your second job outside of school. I understand that you’re a single mother and that you need to provide for your child in whatever way possible. Who am I to judge? I think it’s quite exciting, however; with parent’s brunch this week – you do remember that it’s on Thursday? I can’t exactly have a picture of you, well, pole dancing hanging in the classroom.”

 

            Emma frowned; this woman was incredibly beautiful and smart, but it irritated Emma that she used such a condescending tone when mentioning the parent’s brunch. Emma hadn’t missed other functions because she wanted to, but because she had too. And thankfully, Mal had offered to attend anything in which Emma couldn’t attend, in order to make sure someone was present for Henry. Something in the way she insinuated that Emma was a bad parent, set her off.

 

            “Listen, Ms. Mills. I understand that you’re an intelligent and educated woman. I understand that you’re well put together in your designer clothes and shoes, with your perfect make-up, your perfect hair, and your perfect life. But, you _do not_ get to pass judgement on me, or any other parent for that matter. You have no idea what I’ve been through and what I go through to make sure that Henry has what he needs. What I’ve sacrificed for him. Do you think I _want_ to miss parent-teacher conferences, or brunches? No, I don’t. But unfortunately, I have to do what is necessary and I will not stand here and let you criticize me for the life I’m trying to provide for my son; especially when you don’t have any children of their own. You may be a teacher, but you have no idea what it’s like to be a parent.”

 

            Regina, completely taken aback by Emma’s words, was ready to fight as well. She did not like confrontation, but she certainly wouldn’t let someone come into her classroom and insult her, not now and not ever. She especially would not allow someone to insult her for not being a parent, as they had no idea what Regina had been trough. Standing from the desk abruptly, her chair rolled back and slammed into the wall and chalkboard tray.

 

            “Excuse me Ms. Swan, but just exactly who do you think you are marching into my classroom, acting like you know everything there is about me? I can assure you, I’ve fallen upon hard times myself and it’s completely disrespectful for you to act like I haven’t. I wouldn’t wish the things that have happened to me on someone else, but I’ll be damned if you’re going to come into my classroom and attack me! While you’re out working the poles, there is a little boy at home who I’m sure wishes nothing more for his Mother to be with him. And there are people out there that would _die_ to have a child of their own. So, before judging others perhaps you should think about just how lucky you are.”

 

            Regina was now standing inches from Emma, not even having realized that she had moved that close during her rant. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath and calm herself. She was also slightly embarrassed that she allowed herself to get so angry in just a mere matter of minutes. Seeing as Emma hadn’t responded, she decided to keep going.

 

            “I’ll tell you what, Ms. Swan. You’re right; I have no idea what it’s like to be a parent. But it certainly isn’t for a lack of trying. Has it ever occurred to you that not having a child may not be by choice? Has it ever occurred to you, that I may not be married because my ability to not have a child ended my marriage? Hm?”

 

            Emma backed down immediately, looking at the ground. She had gone too far and was sure that whatever chance she might have had with Regina was certainly ruined now. She hadn’t even got to explain why she was here today. The hurt in Regina’s voice was literally enough to destroy Emma, although she couldn’t help but feel a spark as the two argued, also. Emma wanted to try and fix this, so she took a deep breath before lifting her head, looking Regina in the eye.

 

            “Regina, I’m sorry. I was out of line. I didn’t mean to act like I knew everything about you, or pass any judgement on you, either. I just…I love Henry. He is my whole damn world and I almost gave that up, ya know? I was barely an adult, in jail, and pregnant. How was I ever supposed to raise a child? But I couldn’t. I kept him and I fought every day, and I still fight, to be the best Mom I can be. Someone he can be proud of. I don’t like when people assume that the reason I’m not around is because I don’t want to be. It’s because I can’t.”

 

            Emma took a deep breath, turning to walk out of the room. She made it a few steps short of the door before Regina spoke again.

 

            “Emma, wait. I’m sorry.” Regina shook her head, wrapping her arms around her mid-section. “I was out of line too. I know that Henry loves you. He talks about you almost always. He is so proud of you. I know that you’re doing the best you can and it was wrong of me to pass judgement on you for not being here. Can you accept my apology?”

 

            Emma looked at the brunette for a few moments. She could tell that the woman was sincere in her apology and truly felt bad for what she had said.

 

            “Yeah, sure. Don’t worry about it.” Emma replied, shaking her head. “Water under the bridge.”

 

            “Thank you.” Regina smiled shyly. “For the coffee, also. How did you know how I take it?”

 

            Emma chuckled, “Granny.”

 

            “Ah, yes. Ms. Lucas does know me quite well. Has my whole life.” Regina smiled, taking a seat at her desk again. “So, perhaps now you can tell me what was so important that you brought me a coffee today?”

 

            “Well, I wanted to explain to you that contrary to what you may think from seeing Henry’s drawing, I’m actually not a stripper, or pole dancer.”

 

            “Oh?” Regina asked, now intrigued even further.

 

            “I…Gosh, this sounds do stupid. I work at the Storybrooke Hardware store.” Emma blushed. “What Henry was trying to draw was a picture of me last week before the snowstorm. We were out of shovels, but then I located one, and everyone was trying to buy it from me. Offering me more money than what it actually cost, just so they could have one. He overheard me telling the story to Lily and Ruby and apparently he thought it was a good idea for a drawing.”

 

            Regina sat quietly for a few moments, taking in the information that Emma had just provided her with. She burst into laughter; rich, beautiful laughter that did something weird to Emma’s insides.

 

            “Oh my, I-I’m so sorry!” Regina blushed. “I truthfully thought that he was trying to depict you as an exotic dancer, or something of that nature. I feel so silly, I should have asked Henry.”

 

            “It’s alright, in his defense it does really look like I work the pole.” Emma shook her head. “Ruby and Lily were babysitting him that night and thought it would be funny for him to bring that in. When I picked him up and asked if his homework was finished, they said yes so I didn’t think to double check it. Clearly I should have and surely I will from here on out!”

 

            “Ruby Lucas?” Regina questioned.

 

            “Yeah. She’s dating Lily. Lily, uhm, she’s my longest and was my only friend for a long time...and was sort of my girlfriend at one time. It’s all rather complicated. But after I got out of jail, she and her Mom offered me a place to stay and I couldn’t refuse the offer. So, here I am, six years later.”

 

            Emma didn’t fail to notice that Regina’s eyebrow rose at the mention of Emma having a girlfriend. Emma had really wanted to ask Regina out and that was the plan when she had initially shown up today. However, now thanks to their little fight, she didn’t know if Regina would accept her offer.

 

            “Of course, that’s the brunette that hangs at the diner with her occasionally.” Regina commented. “I’ve known Ruby all my life; we were good friends at one point. Well, she was one of my only friends. I don’t seem to have any these days.”

 

            “That’s not true,” Emma shook her head, willing to take a risk. “You’ve got me.”

 

            Regina scoffed, “You think we’re friends?”

 

            “Yup, we are. Cause I said so.”

           

            “How mature, Ms. Swan.”

 

            “Alright, really? I just called you my friend, now cut it out with the Ms. Swan crap, please?”

 

            “I’m sorry. I’d like to be friends….it’s just been a long time since I’ve been friends with anyone and I’m not sure I’d be very good at it.”

 

            “I’m sure you’ll remember, it’s like riding a bike.”

 

            Regina smiled before checking her watch, seeing as it was time for her to collect her students and bring them back to her classroom for the rest of the day. She was enjoying the light conversation and the bantering back and forth with Emma, and didn’t want to end, but knew she needed to in order to get the students. It had been such a long time, especially since Kathryn had moved and Ruby had originally taken Danielle’s side since she’d had anyone to talk to. She was often looked at as rude, or prude, which often times kept people from approaching her. She contemplated asking Emma out a possible date, but didn’t know if that was too soon. They had just been fighting after all. She stood from the chair, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress and pushed the chair in.

 

            “I hate to cut this short, Emma, but I’m afraid I’ve got to collect my class and bring them back here for the rest of the day.”

 

            “I understand. You gotta do your job. And quite honestly, I have a lot of work I should be doing also.”

 

            Emma walked with Regina to the door, coming out first as she waited for Regina to lock the door behind her. _“It’s now or never, Swan. Get it together and just ask her out for a drink, as friends.”_

 

            “I’ll see you at Parent’s Brunch on Thursday?” Regina asked.

 

            “Yes, maybe you could send me an e-mail to remind me?” Emma asked seriously. “But, also, uh. Maybe I could see you before then?”

 

            “What are you getting at Emma Swan?”

 

            “Well, Henry has karate tonight for about an hour and I usually hang at Granny’s. Maybe you’d like to join me for a drink? Or some dinner? I can see if Ruby or Lily can grab Henry after. As, you know, friends?” Emma asked, hopeful.

 

            Regina smiled, “I’d be happy to meet with you tonight, Emma. Only, I have one condition.”

 

            “What’s that?”

 

            “It’s a date.” Regina winked.


End file.
